


The New SCPs

by fanficsandferal



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: OCs - Freeform, Other, SCP, multiple scps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandferal/pseuds/fanficsandferal
Summary: The SCP Foundation has recently gotten reports of powerful anomalies in just the nearest town. The foundation has classified these anomalies as Euclid and Keter and has set out to find and contained them, respectfully.





	1. Chapter 1

"So, who are they?" Professor L took a sip of coffee and peered at Dr. Bright over his glasses. Professor L was a tall man, with dark brown hair, glasses, a beard. He had an Italian accent, while was subtle, you could still hear it. They had gotten reports from some SCP personnel and had sent out guards to contain these creatures.

"Ah, I haven't heard of them yet," Dr. Bright answered. "They're just powerful, as far as I know."

Professor L nodded and pushed up his glasses. The staff room was plain white and grey. The younger of the two sighed and sat down his coffee. It had gotten cold and it wasn't right for L's taste.

L checked his watch and cursed under his breath. Class started in 5 minutes and today were his students finals. Dr. Bright has gone on and on about the newest developments that L completely lost track of time.

The man stood up, grabbing his cold coffee and throwing it away. He grabbed his folder from the table and scanned the scanner to leave the room, to which he rushed down the hallway to where the training grounds.

It was large, with dummies and a shooting range. It even had desks for his students to take notes and where they're taking their finals. The ceiling had a false sky window and showed a bright sun. The new trainees were already seated and L took his spot at the front.

"Today," Professor L started, "we'll be taking the finals to see if you qualify for being hired by the SCP foundation." He smirked slightly.

"Any who fails, gets their memory erased."

His students nodded and a few let out gulps. L scanned his students and wished them luck in his head. He sighed and took his folder, getting the tests out and passing them to each of his students. He went back to the front of his class.

"You have 1 and a half hour," L looked at his watch and waited for the second hand to complete it's rotation. "Starting, now!"

All at once, his students grabbed pencils, scribbling on the piece of paper with 74 questions. All of them are answered with complete sentences.

Thirty minutes later, the first few turned their tests in. After that, people gradually turned their finals in and L smirked. He already knew who failed just by their faces.

The rest of the time came slowly, L took the time to doodle in his folder, where blank pieces of paper happened to be there. Each of the 27 sat their paper down on his desk and L dismissed them, promising results the next day.

He looked over the tests and chuckled quietly. It'll be a long night.


	2. 2

The professor climbed into the van, bored out of his mind “So, we’re supposed to capture how many?” he asked to the sergeant.

“The reports said there are only two of them,” the sergeant replied. “But it seems like they are enough to keep the police at bay.”

The professor nodded, “I understand.” he flipped a few pages of the files. “They’re young.” he pointed out.

“That’s correct,” said the sergeant while checking if the rifle was jammed.

The professor cracked his neck, “Tell your men to stay put. I’ll deal with them."

The van came to an abrupt stop. The professor hopped down and saw the reason of the stop; a pile of cars blocked the road.

He smiled, “Oh, the youth."

He walked up to the pile, casually moved one of the cars aside and walked inside. It was an intersection, all the four roads blocked by destroyed cars. At the center of it there were the two kids, a boy and a girl. The boy was short, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black hoodie. grey sweatpants and dark tennis shoes.

The girl was quite a bit taller than the other, maybe about a 3-4 inch difference. She had blue glasses that had gems at the sides. She wore a dark blue shirt that reached her mid-thighs and leggings that had criss-cross patterns. She was wearing heeled sneakers, which explained the height difference. Her hair was blonde and in a clip twisted in her hair tightly.

“Greetings, kids,” said the professor.

The two turned around, shocked by the unexpected intruder.

“Who are you?!” shouted the boy. 

The girl looked at the professor with a calm, hostile look.

The professor put his hand together in front of him. “My name is secret, they call me Professor L. But you can call me however you’d like."

“Oh yeah?” Said the boy. “Then I’ll call you...uh...Lucario!”

The professor laughed, “Like the pokemon? Sure."

The girl stepped in front of the boy, “What do you want?”

The professor looked at her, “Unfortunately I’m here to...how do I say it without making it seem bad? I’m here to take you to a facility."

Both the kids took a step back, ready to attack.

The professor raised his hands to show he didn’t mean any harm. He waited a couple of seconds for them to compose themselves. “We have food there."

The two looked at each other.

“I want a cheeseburger,” said the boy.

The girl looked at the professor. “Do you have pizza?”


	3. 3

The professor led the young ones back to the van, the SCP personnel and onlookers, who witnessed and whose memeories are about to be erased, were astonished at how they were following him willingly. The boy looked at each and every one of them and stared them in the eyes, as if threatening to pounce at any given moment, but he made no move, he only watched. The girl did the same, she just stared and walked aside the professor while keeping an eye on the boy, as if making sure he doesn’t cause any mischief.

“So kids,” the professor began, “How did you end up entangled in this mess?” there was no answer, only silence and a death stare from the boy. “Right, so you’re both quiet all of a sudden. Just a while ago you were excited to receive food!”

“Key words there being, a WHILE ago.” The boy replied in a snarky attitude.

“Ok then, I guess you kids don’t want to talk.” The professor replied as he got them both in the van.

“I’m not a kid, I’m a young adult.” replied the boy.

“Would you like to drive this van then?” the professor replied calmly.

“No.” The boy said with an ashamed look on his face.

“Good” the professor replied with a smirk.

“So what are your names, we’ve got to know them if we’re going to be friends.” the professor asked with a sigh.

“Well, my nickname is Roro but you should call me R instead. A nickname for a nickname I guess.” replied Roro.

“Ok, Roro, what about your sister?”

 “Sister? Excuse me but we look nothing alike, also what’d I tell you about calling me Roro?” replied Roro snarkily. “But she goes by Satan, if you really want to know so bad.”  

“Why Satan?” L asked curiously.

“Because of reasons she needs to explain, not me, Lucario.” Roro looked aside at the girl called Satan, who continued to eye the two.

“Well, what are your powers? I’d like to at least have a general idea of what you are.” asked L.

“Oh, well, I for one can morph my hands into claws and turn my normal teeth, into sharp, jagged teeth!” Roro said as he revealed his new form. L was startled, but he’d seen worse.

“Anything else I should know?” L replied with a chuckle.

“Oh, I can also cause illusions and morph into smoke. Speaking of illusions...you’re talking to one.” L turned to look in the back of the van and saw nothing but green smoke. The kids ran, but they wouldn’t get far. L smirked. They never get far.


	4. 4

The girl looked behind her as she didn't hear any footsteps following her. She stopped and grabbed Roro's arm softly.

"Why are we stopping?!" Roro seemed agitated. "We escaped! We should keep going, right?"

"Listen, if we keep going, we're going to leave evidence. Let's go this way." She tilted her head torwards an alley and Roro nodded.

"Whatever you say, you're the boss."

The older girl, by a few months, Roro would argue, walked to the alley and leaned on the dirty wall once they got deep enough. She let out a sigh as her hair covered her face. Roro slid down the wall and panted, out of breath.

"We got away," Satan grinned at Roro. The boy let out a laugh and nodded. A cold breeze ran through the alley and Satan shivered softly. Roro pulled his jacket over his chest a little more.

"When did it get so cold?" Roro mumbled as they heard a shuffle. Satan stiffened up and clenched her fists.

"Hello?" She asked, trying to sound intimidating. She saw something from the corner of her eye and raised her hands to the figure who walked out from the shadows. Professor L sighed and pushed up his glasses.

"Can you just make it easy and come with us?" L said, trying to sound kind but Satan wasn't buying it.

"Would you just leave us alone?!" She growled out softly. "How did you find us anyway?!"

L smirked slightly and pulled out a device. He showed the screen to them which showed their position. Satan looked over at Roro who looked panicked.

"A... A tracker?" Satan sent a glare over at L who just chuckled.

"I'll explain it to you once we get to the facility. No running away this time." L smirked. Satan looked over at Roro and nodded silently.

"Fine."

A few minutes later, and Satan containing Roro from running again, they were finally in the back of the van with L. The man opened a file and wrote something. The girl tried to peer over curiously but sat back once L gave her a look.

"It's just your two files. I need to finish them up and send them to the director." L explained to her. She nodded silently. "I still need to know what you do."

Satan bit her lip softly, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Uh, it's kinda hard to explain," she started. Her voice grew soft, almost ashamed of what she does.

"It's just, when I get really, I don't know, emotional, I just am able to move things around. I mean, I can do that now," Satan looked over at Roro, "but it gets more uncontrolled the more emotional I get. Does that make sense?"

"It makes perfect sense," L assured her. "Anything else?"

"I can shoot fire," she said a little more confidently.

L nodded, writing this new information down. He'll take them to Dr. Bright. Not now though, he owed them an ex-

"So, are you going to tell us what's going on, Lucario?" Roro glared. He was clearly mad at Satan for dragging him here but wouldn't say anything to her.

"I was getting to that," L stated. Roro nodded, a soft blush on his cheeks.

"Anyways," L sighed, "The facility is to keep these  locked up and contained. Some of them are safe, while others, are completely dangerous." He sighed. "You two, are definitely dangerous, but, it seems like we can put you two to good use if you cooperate."

Satan sighed. She didn't want to be contained, she wanted out of Hell. That's all.

"Fine." Roro grumbled as they pulled up to the gates. The doors were pulled open and they rolled into the front of the containment building.


	5. 5

Once the professor got the two into the facility he brought them to the cafeteria.

“I bet you two are hungry." he said, “You probably didn’t eat in days."

“That’s none of your business,” said Roro angrily.

The professor laughed, “Geez Roro. Do you want the hamburger or not?”

Roro looked down and muttered something under his breath.

The professor pointed to a table, “You can sit here. Don’t try to run, most of the people in this room are willing to shoot you, and they don’t have normal weapons."

“Why did you bring us here?” Satan asked, “You said it yourself, we are dangerous."

The professor looked at her, “Well, you’re lucky I’m not Doctor Cog.” he smiled. “And I like the two of you. I trust you will make the right choices.” the professor then went to get the food.

Of course Roro couldn’t wait even one minute. “I’m bored.” he stood up.

Satan looked at him, “What are you doing?”

“Don’t worry,” he said, “I’ll be fine."

“They’ll kill you!” she worried.

“No, they won’t,” he stuck his tongue out. “They’ll never know I’ve left."

An hallucination of him appeared on his seat, the real Roro disappeared in a cloud of gas.

Satan sighed. “Idiot."

Soon after the professor came back, “Here’s the food kids."

He gave a cheeseburger to Roro and put down a pizza box for Satan.

Satan looked at the box, her face scrunching up a little. “Little Caesars? Yuck."

He smiled, “Open it."

Satan opened the box and stared at the contents. “What the…” it was a pepperoni, sausage and black olives pizza, “How did you know?”

L laughed and put her pizza on a plate. “I didn’t.” he closed the box and opened it again to reveal that a new pizza appeared, it was with only sausage. “This box is SCP-458,” he put the pizza on a plate and gave the box to a waiter. “When you touch it with your hands your subconscious’ perfect pizza appears inside it."

Satan’s eyes seemed to shine. “Wow! That’s so cool!" she smiled a little, but quickly recomposed herself.

The professor looked at Roro, “Are you not eating?”

Satan sighed, “That’s not Roro…”

“Where is he?” he asked.

“No idea."

In the meantime, Roro is wandering in the halls of the facility, trying to find something interesting to do.

“This place is so boring, ugh."

He looked up and waved at a camera, “I don’t like that guy Lucario, he’s annoying."

He suddenly felt something squishy under his foot, “Uh?” he looked down to see an orange, gelatinous mass coming out of a door, “What is this?”

Two black eyes appeared on the mass. “WHAT THE F-” the mass started to climb up his leg. “Oh God. What are you?!”

As soon as the mass touched his skin he started to feel a tingling sensation, as if he was being tickled. He started laughing. “What is this? Hahaha”.

Satan sighed, “He’s probably causing problems."


	6. 6

 “So are you certain this boy escaped this room? Nothing ever gets past us!” the guard exclaimed to L. 

“This boy is not like the others, he’s a trickster, mischievous and obviously has problems sitting still.” replied L. 

“Sir! I think we’ve found him!” a guard yelled as he barged into the room. 

“Well then what are you waiting for? Go get him!” L replied 

                                                                   …

“Hahaha, get off of me you gelatinous imbecile!” Roro was yelling at the creature who was tickling him. “Get off!” Roro got a hold of the creature and threw him to the floor, it was without a scratch. All of a sudden, multiple guards interrupted Roro.

“Hands up!” they yelled. 

“I surrender!” Roro said in an unimpressed tone. He noticed the gelatinous creature was sluggishly moving back toward him, then Roro had an idea. “FORE!” he yelled as he kicked the small creature toward the guards. It went flying and got on ones face before it began tickling. 

“Hehehe, catch you on the flip flop losers” Roro exclaimed happily as he morphed into a dark smoke and went into a nearby air vent to escape. 

                                                                  ....

   “Sir, the boy escaped…” a guard reported to L. 

“Is he at least still in the facility?” asked L. 

“Yes, we’re detecting movement in the ventilation system and the guards who interacted with him reported that he escaped in a cloud of black smoke.” 

“Classic Roro.” Satan said with a disappointed tone. 

“Well we better find him before he causes any more trouble!” L said while leaving to search for Roro with Satan following close behind.

“I hope he’s alright.” Satan says with a sigh. 

“He’ll be fine, besides, I’ve still got that tracker on him” L said as he pulled out the device which revealed a much more specific location” 

                                                                  ...

 “Hahaha, those losers think they can catch me. They can’t catch what they can’t grab” Roro told himself with a smirk. He exited the vent and walked down a long hallway. At the end of it was a door with “High containment Zone” written in big, bold, red letters on it. 

“Now THIS seems interesting.” Roro said to himself. He looked around for a way to get in until he heard footsteps coming. He quickly made himself look like a potted plant by the door and stood very still. 

“So have you seen the new ones?” One of the guards said to the other.

“Nope, but I heard they’re really tricky, nothing we can’t handle though.” 

The guards came to a sudden stop and stared at the potted plant. “Has that always been there?” One of the guards asked the other. “No.” He replied. 

“Ugh, why do you guys always have to make this so hard?” Roro removed the illusion and pounced on the guards, claws and teeth out. He didn’t kill them, but he did enough to leave them unconscious of a while. He proceeded to grab one of their badges and scanned it to enter. 

“Finally, some interesting stuff.” Roro said looking around. 

“Ugh, seriously? A cowbell?” Roro said as he walked into a room. “I thought the stuff here would be more interesting.” he said to himself before noticing a sign. “Do not ring or nightmares will invade your mind.” Oh cool, haunted cowbell then.” Roro said leaving the room. 

He then approached a door with a sign that simply said: “Do NOT look at its face” 

Roro opened the door with the badge he still had and peeked inside. It was just a dark room, nothing interesting. Until he saw a figure in the corner, babbling to itself, shivering and screeching. Roro just stared at its back for a while before eventually closing the door again. “Yeesh, what a creep.” He said to himself.

 He continued walking around when he came across a room with a sign that said: Do not take your eyes off it. Roro followed the instructions and peeked into the room with some sort of statue standing there motionless. Unimpressed, Roro shut the door and continued to look around. After walking around some more he found a room and a sign that said: Do not touch. Roro went into the room and there was nothing but a red ice block. 

“I’ve had enough of all these rules! I’m touching it!” Roro said to himself. He was very close to touching the red ice before L, Satan and a few guards, barged in. 

“DO NOT TOUCH THAT!” L yelled. 

“Why? It’s literally red ice?!” Roro said in an upset tone. 

“Yes, but you will die an agonizing death if you DO touch it, so do us all a favor and please walk away from the ice.” L said worryingly.  
“Screw you guys then, I’m leaving!” Roro turned into the black smoke and prepared to leave.

“Not so fast there kiddo!” L said pulling out a vacuum cleaner. “I’ve seen Ghostbusters so I know how this works!” L then turned the vacuum to the black smoke, sucking Roro into it. 

“Hey! It’s really cramped in here!” He said agitated. 

“Looks like we found the way to contain him.” L finished with a chuckle towards Satan.


End file.
